Winner
by xXRoseGoddessXx
Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was one redhead that the CEO desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. SxS
1. The Young and Hopeless

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh or any of the brand names use throughout this story and this is the only time I will be putting this up so deal with it.

Chapter 1: The Young and Hopeless

-

-

_**'Ladies, the results have come in and Domino's Hottest & Sexiest Celebrity is…Seto Kaiba, the handsome and powerful CEO of the Kaiba Gaming Corporation. This dashing teenager may have a heart of ice but who cares when you look like a Sex God, people can get over that cold demeanor, maybe it take a good woman's love to soothe the beast, eh ladies…'**_

_'Must they always add the Sex God line?'_

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, reading about report on how "hot" and sexy" he was and how all the girls wish he would start looking for a girlfriend. The only thing true about this article was the fact he was pretty hot, not to be conceited or anything but hey it would be a shame to lie. He tossed the magazine in the garbage and went back to his work; he had just decided to entertain himself with that junk. He didn't understand why everyone was so caught up in his love life? He didn't care about any of that, just his company and his little brother, Mokuba even though he was just as interested as everyone else. He didn't some gold digger to just spend his cash and drive him insane.

He ain't saying she's a gold digger but she ain't going for no...well you get the drift

But there was still one problem...

Just how could he get this madness to stop?

Oh the tragic life of a powerful sexy CEO.

"Hey Seto!" cried Mokuba walking into the home office. The raven haired child went up to his desk with a bright smile on his face holding his face up with his elbows placed on the edge of the desk like a kid on the ice cream commercial. Kaiba wasn't moved and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you working on big brother?" he asked innocently.

"…I'm not going to take the lock off the refrigerator so you don't have to pretend" he said eying at Mokuba suspiciously. The little boy quickly changed his expression.

"Oh c'mon Seto! I just want one candy bar, just one! I'm dying here" he begged.

"Well you better be prepared to suffer because after the dentist told me you had six cavities, you won't be having any sweets"

"Who's the dentist anyway? I mean you give some guy a paper and suddenly he's allowed to ban sweets…Seto…let's be reasonable"

"Mokuba, you got five minutes to get out or instead one week you'll have a month without your precious sweets"

"Alright alright but there is another reason I came here" he said stepping back a little from the desk.

"And what it that?"

"Well as I was walking over I overhead a meeting with the marketing and board directors about the company image, they said you were doing fantastic but the appeal of Kaiba Corp is well…boring"

"Excuse me"

"They're trying to say you're dull Seto" Mokuba said flatly. His brother was so dense sometimes.

I guess sexiness comes with a price.

"How the hell am I boring?"

Oh, let's count the ways.

"Seto, the point is they want to make the company look more appealing, more…sexy and the only way to do that is to get you a girlfriend and start to go around the town to campaign the new virtual reality game coming out in the next couple of months"

"Don't tell me-"

"Either you somehow miraculously find a girlfriend in a week or they're going hold a contest nationwide"

"Nationwide!!" Seto exclaimed, jumping out his seat.

"C'mon Seto, it's not that bad I mean they just want you to do the Hollywood thing, see that you're not some ice box, got it?" explained Mokuba but by the time he finished his statement, Kaiba had already left the room.

"Who am I kidding, he's hopeless"

* * *

"You what?!!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba but the company's image is starting to decline and as soon as we leaked the idea of a contest to date you, people flipped, it became great press for the new gaming software, trust us Mr. Kaiba, we're only looking out for the company" said the director,

"And getting some airhead girl to drag around will fix the problem? said Kaiba angrily.

"Sir, it's the only plan we have that seems to be working, the Kaiba Corp image is going dry and unless we reinvent ourselves we'll start to suffer"

"So you made the decision to set me up with some loser girl??" he exclaimed so loud, the director flinched.

"What other choice do we have sir?"

He was right, what other choice did he have? He knew very well that the image of his company was winding down but he would never admit and he wasn't about to start now. There was only one thing to do and he sure as hell was going to regret.

"What if I said I had a girl I want to use already" he said, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe he had to sink this low.

"What?" the director said dumbfounded. Had he heard right?

"I have a girl, I want to bring and you can set up the press tour to some events" he muttering pulsating with deep frustration.

"That's great! What's her name-"

"I don't want anymore questions, just do it and you better not make me regret or else your life will be hell" said Kaiba and walked out the room like the director stumped.

"What the fuck just happened?" he said to himself.

Meanwhile Seto stood outside the door boiling with frustration. He couldn't believe what he had just done and how was going to for a girl that wouldn't annoy long enough for the press tour. It was then he made a confession to himself.

"Who am I kidding? I'm hopeless"

* * *

Ok I finally got a new SxS story up and it's about time. I'm sorry but I won't be continuing my other stories. I've lost all inspiration but I promise this won't be one. I've never really written a romantic comedy before so this is my first try. Once my Yami x Shizuka story is done, I will be posting another SxS story I have in the works entitled 'Sometimes in April'

Please Review.


	2. Boys Don't Like Girls, They Like Ass

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. Seto x Serenity

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm happy you liked it. Oh and to Ms. Pepper, thanks for your 'oh so nice' review but get over your self. I wanted to make a creative story and yes I did make some things different that's the point of AU asshole. So calm it down bitch, it's only fanfiction, get a life and fuck you but have a wonderful (smiles).

Chapter 2: Boys Don't Like Girls, They Like Ass

-

-

"My life sucks" said the red head into the lush pillow of her elegant loft in Downtown Domino. Her life really didn't suck…at least by most people's standards. She was really just having a really bad day but just become a famous rising supermodel who has every guy wanting to bang her must be tough, right?

Yeah…sure.

"Your life doesn't suck dear, your day isn't going as planned that's all" said a tall blonde woman walking into the room. She went over to her distressed friend and sat on the edge of the bed. She realized her friend was simply having one of her 'moments' again.

"Yes it does Mai, I'm tired of people setting up with dates and guys acting like I'm a piece of meat especially that Duke Devlin"

"Well you better think of something because he's already proclaiming his love for you all over the news" she said.

"But I don't like him! All he wants is a model girlfriend to bring around, he won't care about anything I have to say or think about to him I'm just a hot piece of ass" the red head whined into the pillow again.

"You do have a nice one, that's nothing to be ashamed" said the blonde. Sometimes she really has bad timing.

"That's not the point" said Serenity now looking at her friend.

"I was just trying to cheer you up and besides it's going to be really heard for you to get away from him being Fashion Week and all these other events are coming up, you know he's going to be there stalking you" the blonde pointed out.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked.

"For once I'm stumped, sorry sweetheart"

Serenity sighed and reluctantly got out the bed and walked into the kitchen in her pink boy shorts and matching tank top she received as a gift from one of the designers she worked with during last season's Fashion Week. She did have some perks to her job, she got to see and wear the newest styles by some of the most elite designers in the world and she loved every minute. You would think that being one of the top supermodels in not only Domino but all of Japan; it would be pretty simple to find a decent guy, right?

Oh how wrong you are.

The only types of guys she had luck with was worthless self-centered nobodies. To be honest, she didn't even want the typical model guy, she wanted a guy who would challenge but at the same time could understand in such a way they were almost in sync. Was that really too much to ask for?

Apparently yes.

She went into the refrigerator and got a glass of sake. She needed something to calm her nerves.

"Oh that's great, get drunk while you're at it" said Mai, leaning against the wall in the hall of the apartment. Serenity could be such a dram queen when she wanted to be but that's what models are known for.

"At least when I'm drunk, I'm calmer"

She shook her head and walked over to take the drink out of the red head's hand. She really doesn't need her best friend to have a hang over tonight but she had something up her sleeve. She always did.

"Ok Serenity, listen to me" she said. "If you're so stressed about Duke and these other guys chasing you, why don't you find someone willing to hang out with you for a while and pretend you're going out with that for the Fashion Week and Events this month"

"Mai, I think you're the one who needs a drink" she said attempting to get the drink from her hand but the blonde moved it out of reach. Damn her!

"I'm sure it can't be that hard, I mean find a guy whose willing to get some press, has no strings attached and doesn't have a crush on you"

"How about I just hire a prostitute and call it a day?" she said with sarcasm.

"Do you know any?" said the blonde. Ever since she started dating Serenity's older brother, Joey, she's been having a lot of 'blonde' moments but hey…birds of a feather fly together.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

"Can you at least try finding a guy, or how about a friend?"

"Like who?" she asked.

"Well there's Yugi?"

"Too short"

"Yami?"

"Cute but Tea would kill me before I get two feet near him"

"Tristan?"

"He'll drool all over"

"Marik?"

"Scares the shit out of me"

"Bakura?"

"I won't go two feet near that freak"

"Joey?"

"I'm just going to ignore that one"

Mai sighed in defeat. Her friend was just so stubborn sometimes, that's what she really needed, someone who was just as stubborn as her. Serenity was just so hopeless sometimes. How was she ever going to get through this?

"Look sweet heart, I'm sure you can go in your little black book and fish out someone, there are so many guys out there would die for this opportunity" said Mai reassuringly.

"Boys don't like girls, they just like ass" said the red head pouting like a spoiled child. She leaned against the marble counter and sighed. Where was she going to find a guy who basically doesn't date or is not even remotely interested in her for a month? This was going to be a long day.

_'I'm so hopeless'_

* * *

**I hope you like it. Please Review!**_  
_


	3. A Gilmpse of Beauty

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

Chapter 3: A Glimpse of Beauty

-

-

'_Let's see what's in the paper today'_

Seto Kaiba sat by the window of the Starbucks café in the heart of Downtown Domino reading the daily paper. It was the one and only time of day that he would actually come outside to relax. He could admit he enjoyed reading the newspaper while peaking out the window through his designer shades mentally mocking the people that went by and drinking his hot latte. Besides he needed to think about his plan for the _brilliant_ marketing plan he was forced into but in the end, what was there to do? He didn't want his company to suffer and he was fully aware of the dwindling image of Kaiba Corp, maybe he needed to give people a taste of what they want…even if it wasn't going to last.

"What am I going to do?" he mentally cried to himself while placing the paper on the table. Now that he thought about it, what kind of girl did he like? He had never actually had a girlfriend mostly because every girl he ever met annoyed the hell out of him but what kind of girl would he actually want to take with him for the press tour?

Well she would have to be smart and definitely drop dead gorgeous, not that inner beauty didn't matter but let's be realistic, no one wants an ugly chick and this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about but a part of him wanted more than that. He could easily find a hot girl but he wanted a challenge, a girl that could keep him on his toes but at the same time could understand him and let him be him. That was what really matter to him but this wasn't about finding a girlfriend. This was about finding a girl for the moment.

As he continued to contemplate his actions, a young woman walked into the café looking at the menu. Seto looked through the corner of his eye and was amazed by what he saw. She had lush auburn hair, a beautiful light shade of red he had never encountered before with beautiful rich porcelain skin while wearing huge oval shaped sunglasses. He was in awe by the sight of her. His eyes immediately focused on her backside.

She had a hot ass too.

It's almost as if she was sent to him. Was it too good to be true? No way. She must be some kind of air head or something but usually he could sense that right away in a girl but not her. There was something different about his one, something intriguing, and something that was…captivating about her.

After she received her order, she proceeded over the table that happened to be next to where he was sitting. The CEO immediately held up his newspaper to hide his face even though she didn't seem to take the time to care. He constantly peaked over at her to continue his examination. He watched as she took out her glasses and noticed her amazingly almond shaped hazel eyes. Where the hell did this girl come from?!

It was time to take down his prey.

"Excuse me?" he said to her, her attention immediately focused on him.

"Yes?" she asked. Serenity looked at the CEO with a little astonishment. He was gorgeous- hell he was hot! She had never even had this reaction to a guy before and she worked in the modeling. Where the hell did he come form?

Oh how great minds think alike.

"I just happen to notice you, I come here everyday and I've never seen you before…what's your name?" he asked trying to be nice.

To his own surprise, it was actually working.

"My mother told not to give my name to strangers and besides I come everyday also and I've never seen you here" she answered with a smirk Now the game was on.

"Well once a blue moon, I try not to be an ass and notice the little people around here"

"Really?"

"Really"

"So I'm one of these little people?"

"Well you can't be that little since I noticed you"

"I'm so honored" she said with sarcasm.

"You should be, I'm not the type that takes time out my schedule to notice people"

"And you notice me because…"

"Because you didn't seem like the average dumb woman that annoys me"

"Really?"

"Really"

She laughed. She was starting to like this guy more and more.

"Well if you're such an important man, shouldn't you be in an office making people miserable"

"Maybe but that can get boring sometimes"

"Oh is it?"

"Yes but I'm sure you must be annoyed by something life has to offer" he said.

"Well my job involves a lot of fake pretty faces so I enjoy slapping their pretty asses back to reality" she said laughing while taking a sip of her iced tea.

"What do you do?"

"You don't recognize me?" she asked surprised…and almost thankful.

"Should I?"

"Well if you read Japanese Vogue or Allure, you should"

"Do I look the guy who would read that?" said Kaiba dryly.

"Good point...but I'm a model, supermodel rather, my name's Serenity" she said.

"I thought your mother didn't want you introducing yourself" he said with a devious smirk.

"I think she won't mind this time, so who are you?"

"You don't know?" Now that was surprising.

"Should I?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp" he said. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait a minute, you're the famous business tycoon" she said with shock.

"Not what you're expecting?"

"Well no, I mean I've heard of you but I never thought…" she said deciding it was best not to finish her thought. She couldn't say she didn't expect the fame CEO to be a hot, gorgeous should-be male model. Wait did she really say that?

"I know I'm hot, it's ok"

"Conceited are we?"

"For a good reason"

"Quite" she muttered, rolling her eyes and took a sip from her ice tea. Last thing she really needed was another conceited guy on her case but at the same time…but he _did_ have a good reason to be.

"You interest me Ms. Serenity, is it possibly we can…chat sometime tomorrow" he said with an alluring grin. She was definitely the type of girl he was looking. Now it was time lure in the catch and claim the prize.

"Trying to date me already, we work quickly don't we?" she said with smirk. She was actually flattered; she couldn't help but be somewhat attracted to this guy.

"Something like that"

"How do I know you're not some crazy stalker?" she asked leaning with curiosity.

"You don't" he replied, leaning back in his chair. She smiled and got her chair with her drink in hand, putting on her designer oval shaped sunglasses. She handed him a small piece of folded paper.

"Maybe if you call me, I'll consider it" she said with a devilish grin.

"And if I care, maybe I can fit some time into to calling" he replied.

"See you later Mr. Kaiba" she said walking out the café, giving him one final glance before she left. She grinned at the thought of their conversation, he wasn't about even being attracted to her but the perfect candidate had walked right into his hands. Little did they know they both shared the same smug look of defeat with the exact same thought cross through their minds.

_'Looks like I found the perfect candidate'_

* * *

_**Another chapter down. I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. If you have any really good ideas send them to me. Please Review**  
_


	4. What The Hell Did I Just Do?

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. [Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics to "Go Getta" . If you want the rest, look at the first chapter.

Chapter 4: What The Hell Did I Just Do?

-

-

"Wait, you actually found a girl?!" exclaimed Mokuba, echoing throughout the mansion. It was so loud that all the maids stopped what they were doing, questioning what was going on between the two but they quickly disregard since it was common practice for at least of one of the brothers to have one of their 'moments' but usually Mokuba was the calmer…at least when sugar wasn't in his system. What was going on between them?

I think we all know the answer to that question.

"One, you don't have to yell and two, yes I found a girl to bring along with me for the press tour, and finally why are you so surprise?" asked the elder Kaiba slightly offended. He wasn't that hopeless when it came to 'dating' was he?

I plea the fifth.

"Because this is…you, I couldn't pay you to take time off to actually find a girl and now the one time I bet money on you not, you want to find one! What's with that?" shouted Mokuba.

"Well so far she doesn't seem like a total idiot so all I have to do is con her into coming with me for the press junction"

"I knew there was catch"

"I'm a business man, I'm sure I can convince anyone to do it"

"I don't know Seto, from the why you talk about there must be a reason why you're interested and…"

"And…"

"And that must me she's exactly like you" said the younger sibling.

"What?!"

"I mean she must be just as stubborn and as cunning as you are!" Mokuba said trying to defend himself, his brother was seriously starting to scare him now.

"That's ridiculous! She had little something different that caught my attention and I'll admit, she was pretty but when it comes down to it, she's like any other dumb girl"

"Yeah sure, tell me how the interview, I'm going to Rebecca's house"

"Rebecca Hawkins? You've been hanging out with a lot lately" said Seto with a smirk. Mokuba immediately turned as red as a tomato.

"Idon'tknowwhatyourtalkingaboutbutwhatdoyouknowIgottaleavebyeSeto!" said Mokuba as he quickly exited the door, Seto didn't catch a word but simply shrugged it off. He had some business to take care of. He sat at his desk and pulled out the piece of paper with her number.

_'Such nice handwriting'_ he thought and dialed his number. Oddly enough, he didn't hear a regular dial tone, he heard…a song. Not just any song, a rap song! Even though he hid like the plague, he actually liked rap music mainly because Mokuba would play it so much and so loud you had no choice but to like. It was one of the many dirty little secrets of Seto Kaiba.

But they won't they stay secrets for long.

_You Know We Trap All Day Play All Night Dis Is Da Life Of A_

_Go Getta (Ey) _

_Go Getta (Ey) _

_Go Getta (Yea)  
U In Da Club U C A Bad Bitch Point Her Out (Oh) _

_Yea U Damn Right Ima (Ey)  
You Damn Right Ima _

_Go Getta (Ey) _

_Go Getta (Ey) _

_Go Getta (Yea)_

"I love this song" he whispered rocking his head to the music while quietly singing the lyrics. C'mon, we all know Seto is 'go getta' at heart!

Yeah…right.

"Who knew the famous CEO liked rap music, tell me how much would get to tell that secret?" answered the beautiful red headed model, listening to his little show; she actually found it rather…cute. He, on other hand, had no idea she was even on the line which made even more enjoyable.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said trying to rebound.

"Right so what do I owe to this lovely call" she said lounging around in her lavish apartment suite. She was sitting on the couch with nothing but her robe on with her wet hair wrapped in a silky towel. She could finally set her plan into motion.

"Well I actually have a proposal for you"

"Interesting, I have one for you as well"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Well…"

"I want to accompany me on my press tour for Fashion Week/Kaiba Corp." they said in unison with a smug look on their face but that soon faded when they realize what had just happen.

"What?!" they just said in unison.

"Wait! You're telling me you were just going to use me for your stupid company business" she shrieked through the phone. Even if she was planning to do the same thing, it still wasn't very nice.

Karma, baby, karma

"You were planning to do the same thing with you me?!"

"Ok look there's no point in arguing"

"Look I'm desperate; I need a girl to drag around with me for this press tour"

"And I need a guy to drag for the Fashion Week events"

"Well I need you and you need me so let's just team up and do what we've got to do"

"So then that's it, we pretend we're dating for a month and everything's settled"

"Correct"

"Fine" she stated.

"I hope you know what you're doing Ms. Serenity, I would hate to look like a fool and have to make your life a living hell" he said in his usual arrogance.

"Oh trust me, Mr. Kaiba, I can convince you one way or another" she said seductively not even realizing their secret desires were seeping through.

"Really? I would like to see that sometime"

"Oh you will soon enough but remember we're acting, right?"

"Of course but a good actor always takes time to practice"

"I'll see you soon Mr. Kaiba"

"I hope to see _you_ soon, Ms.-"

"Wheeler, my last name is Wheeler, have a good day, Mr. Kaiba"

Kaiba looked at the phone in horror. Did she just say Wheeler, as in Joey Wheeler, the stupid mutt…she's _related _to him!

"What the hell did I just do?"

* * *

I hope you like it.  
I thought it would be funny to have Kaiba sing to a rap song and I love that song 

If you have any ideas feel free to drop them by.

Please Review. It makes me happy


	5. It's Like Magic

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. [Seto x Serenity

Chapter 5: It's Like Magic

-

-

"You're going out with who?!" exclaimed Mai, jumping out her chair almost choking on her cereal. Serenity always had a knack for ruining one of her carefree workless days at home in the apartment they both shared in lavish downtown but this was just too much.

I wonder why.

"This guy named Seto Kaiba agreed to do the press tour with me as long as do his, why?" she asked in a carefree tone. She didn't understand why her best friend and manager was acting so weird? It's not like she wasn't aware of his status but did she ever care about something as meaningless as that? Hell, when did she ever care period? She simply ate her cereal happily.

"Hello?! Your brother HATES him with a passion and when he finds out he'll flip!" she shouted.

"He'll get over it" said Serenity nonchalantly, taking another bite of her cereal. "I think some more sugar"

"Serenity, are you listening? And besides how the hell did you get a man like Seto Kaiba to agree to something like that?" asked Mai. "You're not attracted to him, are you?"

"Of course not!" bellowed Shizuka, her face turning beet red now looking down at the table. "I mean he's arrogant, rude, conceited, stubborn, smart, witty, clever – the bottom line is that I actually found a guy I can stand long enough for month and that's it"

"Oh my God" said Mai in defeat. She placed her hand on her head as if she had fever. She was about to be sick.

"What?"

"You like him" said Mai.

"What?!"

"I mean why wouldn't you? He's just like you!" she said.

"Whoa, Mai, you got this all wrong! I don't like him!" said Serenity jumping out her seat, running over to her friend. Mai had finally lost it. She couldn't like Kaiba…could she?

Of course not. Note: Sarcasm

"He's carbon-copy of you and just happens to be drop dead gorgeous…so I've heard" said Mai looking away from the angry red head. She couldn't lie; he was hot even if he was stubborn jerk.

"That's ridiculous! Anyways I gotta go, he wants to talk about our little 'outing' on Friday, be good and get that stupid idea that I like him out your head" she said getting her things and walking out the door. Mai just stood there dumbfounded.

"Can you clean up for me, thanks, bye!" she yelled before taking her leave.

"I can't wait to see how this turns out"

* * *

"Let me get this straight, you actually found a date and she just happens Serenity Wheeler, Joey's little sister…wow Seto you had a quite day" said Mokuba who looked at his brother pacing up and down the halls like a mad man. Seto was totally into this new and apparently hot girl he met and suddenly he hears the name 'Wheeler' attached to it and he goes crazy. His brother could be so dramatic sometimes. 

Seto Kaiba, Powerful CEO, Handsome Bachelor, and Drama King?

"She's a Wheeler, I brought a Wheeler to send the month with me" he said in a chant. Yup, he was a drama king.

"Seto, she obviously can't be that bad, this is the first time I ever heard you weren't annoyed by a girl"

"But she's a Wheeler Mokuba"

"But you like her Seto"

"I never said I liked her" he said defensively.

"Seto, you obviously like her, I overheard your conversation, not only do you like her but you were constantly flirting with her which is something you just don't do, it was kind of creepy hearing you say all this"

"I don't flirt" said the elder Kaiba angrily. Kaiba, a flirt? That was nonsense.

If only he knew the truth.

"Seto, it's ok to flirt and besides for a girl to handle someone like you, that only means one thing…she must be exactly like you" said Mokuba in a nonchalant tone. Kaiba was officially outraged.

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A WHEELER ?!" he shouted. It was so loud that it made the young boy winced.

"Geez, Seto are you trying to make me go death" he muttered.

"What did you say?" he said through his teeth. Mokuba was officially scared of his brother. Seto was so angry; he literally thought he thought he saw red in his brother's eyes.

"Um nothing but it's true, Seto face it, for someone so good looking you put it to waste, you're a hard catch and for a girl to catch your attention like she did she had to be really hot and be equally as stubborn "

"I'm not stubborn-"he shouted once more but he once again interrupted, this time but the loud echoing doorbell.

"Well that must be her, later Seto!" said Mokuba making a run for it. It was best that he didn't upset his brother anymore than he already. Seto simply stood still, his nostrils flaring; his eyes were so dark they were almost pitch black. He had a bone to pick with this woman

The maid had reached the door and opened to see the young auburn haired model with a infamous oval shaped designer shades on. She lifted up to reveal her beautiful hazel orbs and smiled politely.

"I'm here to see Mr. Kaiba"

"Sure he's waiting for you I'll get-"

"There's no need"

They both averted their gazed toward the tall CEO. He gave her devious smirk as she returned the favor. The maid stood in utter confusion. Her master never personally came to the door, what in the world was happening?

"Um would you like me to get some-"

"There's no need" they said in unison. The maid glanced at the both of them and noticed their eyes were locked on each other. She decided it was in her best interest to leave. Once she had left, Kaiba guided Serenity towards the living room where they both sat.

"So I'm assuming you finalized every detail accordingly?" she asked lying against the soft cushions of the lavish couch. He sat opposite of her and smirked. He pointed to the papers on the coffee table between them.

"Everything's been settled your events as well as mine…there's just one stopping us" he said.

"And what's that?"

"It's not going to happen" he said sternly standing up.

"What?!" she shrieked, shooting up from her comfortable position. Who does he think he is?

"If you think I'm working with someone related to that damn mutt, think again Wheeler" he said angrily. She sighed, Mai would never let her live this down.

"Back to surnames, Kaiba?"

"Damn right"

"Look" she said harshly. She started to walk seductively as if she was hunting prey. That reoccurring feeling of lust took over again as well as her whenever they both came into contact with the other. Her eyes showed want as well as his.

"You need me as much as I need you, we're difficult and we like to have our way so just let it be"

"And what makes you think it will happen just like that?"

"Don't let my last name fool you, Kaiba, I have many _many _ talents that make me very different from my brother"

"And what talents may those be?" he asked. His voice was now low and husky.

"If you escort to my events then I'll show you, Mr. Kaiba"

"Well who am I to deny you of showcasing your talents" said Kaiba with a smirk. She smiled and placed her shades over her eyes once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Mr. Kaiba and I think you'll really like tomorrow's fashion show…see you then" she said walking out the door. It's like she possessed a magic of some sort. He was about to realize his or her flirtatious nature when they were around each. He looked down at the paper and noticed the event name. He smirked as he looked back at the door.

"I think I have a challenge on my hands"

* * *

**Ok another chapter down. I love making the little flirting games between Seto and Serenity. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Please check out my new SxS story 'Rain Over Me', I would really appreciate some feedback, it was kind of an experiment for another story I'm doing with similar elements I'm never wrote about. Anyways please review.**  



	6. The Tempted and the Temptress

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. [Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: Look at First chapter.

Chapter 6: The Tempted and the Temptress

-

-

_Damn I look hot_

Tonight was the infamous and sexy Victoria Secret Japan Fashion Show and the first night that he would have to 'pretend', to put it nicely, to be the boyfriend the lovely and beautiful supermodel Serenity Wheeler. Never in a million years would he have saw this night coming especially the image that was staring at him in the mirror.

The Second Coming has finally arrived.

If he needed to get the public's attention, he would sure get it tonight. Kaiba decided to let Mokuba go shopping after endless whining for two hours. It looks like his prayers were answered because the young Kaiba actually had come through. He was wearing exclusive Evisu jeans and a Ralph Lauren white blazer with a light blue Lacoste polo underneath with sky blue and white Nikes sneakers to set it off. His hair was combed to perfection and couldn't help but admire his new look right now.

And neither could the millions of fan girls dreaming of this moment. Looks like dreams do come true.

Mokuba entered his brother's room with smug look of achievement. He could see his name in the magazines now.

Mokuba Kaiba – Young Heir to Kaiba Corp, Wild Socialite, and…Fashion Stylist to the Stars? Well I guess if Kaiba can get a girlfriend then anything's possible.

"So I see you like the outfit I picked out?" said the young boy.

"Don't get use to it, this is only until the virtual software and than I can get back to real work, I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Yet you can't get out the mirror"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kaiba putting on his diamond studs and platinum diamond encrusted watch. Nope he really had no idea what his brother could mean.

"Where did you get that watch?!" exclaimed Mokuba. First, his brother gets this 'pretend' girlfriend and now he actually dressing like the nineteen year old he is rather than the forty two year old he tries to be. Wow this was really scary.

"Just something I brought a long time ago; I liked the blue diamonds in it"

"Ok um sir, I don't know who you are so can you tell where my brother, Seto Kaiba the prune of Kaiba Corp is" said Mokuba bewildered. Yup, he was going to have serious nightmares from this.

"One, I'm not a prune and two you should be happy you've been practically begging to dress like a normal person my age" he said grabbing his keys and left his room, Mokuba quickly followed.

"Yes but I never expected you to do it and it's not fair, I want to come too"

"Mokuba, it's a lingerie fashion show"

"Exactly my point"

"No and besides the age limit is 18 anyways, you're too young for that"

"I'm fifteen for Christ's sake!"

"That's too young and don't think I don't know about those Victoria Secret catalogues and Maxim magazines you got under you bed, I had a maid throw them away"

"I was looking for those" he mumbled under his breath. "But Seto, I'm a growing boy, don't you want me to learn about this stuff" he said with huge puppy dog eyes. Seto sighed. That wasn't going to work this time.

How can you turn down the puppy dog eyes?

"How is Maxim magazine educational? If you can give me a logical excuse than I'll maybe let you get a subscription"

"Really?!"

"Hell no" said the CEO, trying to get away from his brother but Mokuba was much quicker.

"What if I make you a deal?"

"I bet you can't make Serenity fell head over heels and tempt her to want you"

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Kaiba bewildered.

"You heard me, I said you can't tempt Serenity, you can't make a woman want you, and you're only good at driving them away"

"Really?" said Seto with a newfound interest. "And if I agreed, what do I get?"

"Wow I didn't plan this far hold on…well…if I win, I get a year's subscription to Maxim but if you win I'll-"

"You'll take out my secretary's daughter"

"But she's ugly and fat….and ugly" said Mokuba and cringed. His brother had hit all time low.

"Take it or leave"

"Fine, deal"

"Great, I'm leaving, I'm staying in a hotel since I'll have to head press conference early the next day" he said walking out the door. Mokuba just started with eyes enlarged times ten. He almost wanted to cry, his brother was actually acting like the socialite everyone wants him to be well at least acting like one.

"Oh My God, my brother's finally acting…cool"

* * *

"How do I look?"

The blonde manager turned around to face to the red headed supermodel as she twirled around in a sun bright yellow canary dress that touched the floor. A slit to her side showed her stunning lengthy legs that ran for miles with sparkling crystal accented slivers heels at her feet. Her hair was up and down with a few strands touching her sun kissed skin with shimmering white gold dangling earrings hanging at both sides of her enchanting face. She was absolutely stunning, truly model material.

And the perfect candidate to be a hot CEO's girlfriend.

"Oh My God, you're going to kill it"

"Really?"

"Of course, are we trying to impress somebody?" said Mai with a sly grin on her face, her arms crossed.

"W-What do you mean?" said a stuttering Shizuka making her way over to the sofa in her living room, pretending to check her makeup. Come on Serenity, a model never falters under pressure.

"You heard me" said Mia walking to her best friend and snatched to mirror out her hand. She sat on the edge of the coat eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"You like him don't you?"

"What?!" she shrieked. Remember Serenity, keep your cool.

"You like him, well attracted to him at least, this guy has to be pretty impressive to lure you in"

"What is that suppose to mean?" said Serenity with a slight taste of anger in her voice.

"I mean you're a tease, you lure them in to crash their hearts, you're a heartbreaker Serenity Wheeler but trust me this is one guy that won't be moved by your little antics"

"And why not?"

"The man's an iceberg Serenity"

"But a man is a man Mai, he has a penis and horomones that start jumping every time he looks at me"

"So?"

"So I can get him to want just like everybody else"

"Really?"

"Really!" said Serenity standing defiantly across from her friend.

God, this conversation sounds familiar.

"Fine put your money where your mouth is" said Mai folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine, I bet you 10,000 yen that I can make Seto Kaiba want more than anything his life" said the red head.

"Deal" said the blond proudly shaking hands with her friend. Serenity smiled with a cocky look on her face as she got her purse and walked towards the door.

"Just you wait, Mai Valentine, I'll make Mr. Cold want little coco" she said with a wink before she left. Mai chuckled quietly as she watched her friend leave.

"This is going to be so funny to watch"

* * *

Serenity walked downstairs to the white starch limousine knowing the tempting hot CEO was. The limousine was waiting patiently for her as expected with the car driver waited beside the door. She gave a devious a smirk as she started to plot her plans of sweet temptation.

'_Seto Kaiba, I'll make you want me'_

It's amazing how being an utterly beautiful supermodel can change someone's perspective on life.

"Good evening Ms. Wheeler"

"Good evening" she replied with a smirk as the gentlemen opened the door for her politely. She entered without hesitation and beside her was the handsome CEO with a devilish look on her face. Her face on the other hand, was in complete and in utter shock.

Kaiba had decided to ditch the thirty year old man trench coat (even if he still looked hot in it) and looked like a sexy rock star.

And to think, we never thought this day could come. Desperation can do that to someone.

"Nice to see you" he said grabbing her hand gently and kissed her soft porcelain hands as the car began to move. "Ren"

_'Ren? Ren?! God, what happened to him?!...God when did his voice get that sexy?'_

Stay focused Serenity.

"Nice to see you in such a pleasant mood" she said. Way to rebound, Serenity.

"How can't I? After all I am with my 'girlfriend' right?"

"Of course and I must say you look…good" she replied lightly tracing the fabric the sleek designer blazer, seductively licking their lips because God forbid she goes into her pure to put on the lip gloss.

Not that Kaiba was complaining.

"It's nice to see my 'boyfriend' look so sexy, no wonder I went out with you" she said now leaning against the comfy leather seating.

"Always happy to please, Ren" he said with a smirk She smiled in return.

Wow, there's so much love in here...even if it is fake.

The car came to a stop and their driver turned to them.

"We're here, Sir"

"Well we better get this show started, shall we?" he asked extending his hand. She gladly took as they exited the car into the media frenzy and flashing lights.

And the fun was only beginning.

* * *

**Sorry for the long updates I'm writing several chapters at a time. So far, I've written up to chapter 9 but I have to look over everything. I got some good things coming but if you have any suggestions or ideas, tell me and I might add it.**

**Please review.**


	7. The Show Begins

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. [Seto x Serenity

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter

Chapter 7: The Show Begins

-

-

'_Mr. Kaiba, what's the meaning of your presence today?!'_

'_Are you two an item now?!'_

'_Ms. Wheeler tells us your secret!'_

'_Kaiba I love you!'_

'_You're so hot Serenity!'_

'_Mr. Kaiba!'_

'_Ms. Wheeler!'_

'_Mr. Kaiba!'_

'_Ms. Wheeler!'_

Seto Kaiba sat in the exclusive front row only held for famous celebrities. The organizers of the fashion show were so happy for his presence they even kicked out the person who was suppose to have his seat and served him champagne when no one else got any. Everyone stared at the CEO is amazement and admired his wonderful features. He smirked at the thought. He kind of appreciated all the attention in his own way. He wondered way he do this before.

Because you're stubborn and practically an icebox…but that's just one person's opinion.

However there was one problem was this whole situation. They had the nerve to sit him next a dumb blonde.

Oh. My. God.

"So, you're the guy runs that big gaming cooperation thingy right?" she asked twirling her hair around her slim finger. Oh how he loved stupidity.

I guess blondes don't do it best.

"Yeah" he replied breathing hard not looking at her face.

"What kind of girls you like?" she said inching closer.

"Not you" said the CEO rolling his eyes. "I have a girlfriend"

Now that's tough..and kind of awkward.

"Who?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

Oh c'mon, it isn't that hard to….never mind.

As he was about to reply, the intercom interrupted him.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen the show will be beginning now. Enjoy our special angels"**

_'Let's see what my angel got up her sleeve'_

Meanwhile…

"Ok ladies are we ready?!" shouted a flamboyant backstage man roaming the crowd of women in their lingerie, stretching their wings for the show. Serenity was putting the finishing touches on her make-up in her costume for the opening act. She couldn't help but wonder what was her pretend boyfriend doing, they had certainly stirred up some chaos on the press line, just as they planned.

Serenity turned to her side and looked at one of the stage crew who was also a dear friend panicking in a corner. Serenity sighed and walked over to her.

"Alison, what's wrong?" she asked placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Serenity, my boss is going to kill me, I can't find no one's whose willing to wear it!"

"Why not?" It's a lingerie fashion show what's the worst they could do.

Jinx!

"Well it was supposed to represent Japan Pride but well…see for yourself"

Serenity watched her friend grab the hanger with a white sheet over it and placed it in front of her. She took off the sheet and Serenity's mouth dropped to floor.

It was raunchy

It was sexy

It was raw

It was….

"Perfect" was the only words that came out the young red-head's mouth.

Wait, that's not what she's suppose to say.

"What?" said the crew member dumbfounded.

"I'll wear it, it's no problem!"

"Oh my God, thank you so much, you're such a great friend!" she exclaimed hugging the model tightly. She smirked devilishly. Because it's all in the name of friendship, right?

Hell no.

_'Kaiba is going to great a treat tonight'_

Boy, I can't wait to see this.

* * *

The lights on the dimmed as the spotlights became scattered everywhere moving at lighting pace as if they were looking for something and centered at the beginning of the catwalk. They began to change colors and stopped once they became a brilliant shade of red. Suddenly several shimmering red sparkles appeared from behind the stage. A woman with a red shimmering embroidered kimono, her face was covered with a scarf as he slowly and steadily walked out to the audience. She stopped for brief moment before the sound of traditional Japanese music began to fill the rooms and her body began to follow each beat. Her movements were graceful and elegant like the brilliant geisha she was emulating. Her hands went inside the long sleeves and flashed two matching fans that she incorporated in her movements as well. The audience was amazed by the dancer, even the CEO wondering who the mysterious girl could be.

As the audience began more enticed with the mysterious dancer, the music ended and the room turned black leading people to create sounds of surprise and slight disappointment. Suddenly the scratching of disc by a DJ were heard and the heavy beat of a hip hop burst through the room as the lights revealing the beautiful slim and slender red- head, Serenity in a red dragon designed bra and panties with huge snow white wings. Kaiba's eyes almost popped out his head.

Well someone's impressed.

She snapped forward facing down the catwalk and began stomping down like the true supermodel immediately challenging any other model coming her way. She passed the CEO as if he was simply another face amongst the crowd, not wanting to give him too much attention already and besides, the real fun hadn't even begun yet.

Kaiba's eyes trailed the smoldering fiery haired vixen going back up the catwalk catching sight of the luscious bottom he was quite fond of but he would be damned if he would admit. The time went by and models came out more beautiful than next only seeing Serenity's face once more after her opening act. As the show came to its end which the CEO was more than happy to leave, what came down that stage for the last time, he wasn't prepared to face.

The famed red head stomped down the catwalk once more for the grand finale holding two tiny Japanese flags in both her hands and a scantily clad bikini designed after the country's flag as the audience went into an uproar giving her a standing ovation. Kaiba stood as well, clapping for the model as she stopped in front of him and blew him a sweet kiss, smiling like a little school girl. He tried his hardest to hide his blush. The crowd clapped even louder as whistling from the many men got louder and evil looks from other woman intensified. Kaiba simply smirked at the action and turned to the blonde who seemed visibly upset by Serenity's actions.

"That's my girlfriend" he whispered into the blonde's ear, crushing any hopes she may had with the handsome. Seeing her hopeless face, the CEO was became more delighted. This arrangement could be more entertaining than he thought.

Oh yes, it certainly is.

* * *

**Ok another chapter down. I hope you liked it, I had so much fun writing this chapter but this is only the beginning, If you have any suggestions please let me know and I'll reply back to let you know if I plan to use it. I'm already using one person's idea but it's going to come a little later on. Please Review.**


	8. Oh So Sexy

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. [Seto x Serenity

Chapter 8: Oh So Sexy

-

-

_'Finally!!'_

The fashion show was a major success. The press had gone crazy for pictures of both Serenity and Kaiba together but none of that matter right now. She was extremely tired from the two hour length show and energetic after party, a model can only take so much action.

They both walked quietly to their door, she secretly wondered what he was thinking. He was never this quiet around her. He would always make some rude comments or give her some hard look by now. He was planning something and a funny instinct told her that she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Better get prepare

They arrived at the suite as he took out the room key to open the door to reveal their suite. As she yawned, she was about to follow him in until she was met with a door slammed into their face. She let a loud scream holding her nose.

Talk about action

"WHAT DID YOU THAT FOR?!" she shrieked entering the room, slamming the door.

"Oh I didn't realize you were behind" he said non-reluctantly looking for the bath room. She looked at him angrily.

"Asshole" he muttered.

"I heard that!" he yelled from the bath room. She simply rolled her eyes mockingly and took a look at the hotel suite. It was a beautiful room with breath taking views of the Domino sky line. No matter how much her job demanded, she loved for simple things like this, she loved being in the mist of such beauty. She turned around to get out her sleeping wear only to be surprised and mortified by one single sight.

There was only one bed.

Ring the alarm.

"KAIBA!!!" she screamed loud enough to shatter the glass of the balcony windows. Serenity stomped her way toward the large elegant bathroom. She was met hot steam when she opened the door. He was still taking a shower behind the curtains.

"Can't I at least get some damn privacy?!" he screamed from behind the curtains.

"Why is there only one bed?! I thought you said you ordered double!!"

"Oh that" he said giving a menacing laugh. "I just thought it would be more convincing to get one bed, we don't want anyone to get suspicious after all"

"You asshole, you're not sharing a bed with me so sleep on the couch!"

"To hell with that" he said calmly.

"Excuse me!" she shrieked.

"I paid for the room simple as that but you're more the welcome to join me" he said. He peaked outside and Serenity's eyes widened as her breath came to a stop. His eyes looked so magnetic; his hair was soaked, plastered onto his porcelain skin. His face was gorgeous.

Stay on task, Serenity

"I promise I'll make it worth your while" he said seductively and went back behind the curtains. She looked away with a soft pink blush on her face. She was getting hot and it wasn't because of the steam. Kaiba had something up his sleeve.

This is going to be one hell of a night

"Don't play the seduction game with Kaiba, you don't know who you're playing with" said Serenity with a sly grin. It was time to take the game in her own hands.

"Really?"

"You can't bullshit a bullshitter Kaiba, that ain't going to work" she said with a chuckle. He gave a quiet laugh so she couldn't hear and turned off the water and retrieved the towel from the rack beside him and came out the shower.

Serenity's breath stopped once again. The drops of water ran down his perfectly toned and sculpted abs and chest. The only thing that shielded him from her was a simple towel around his waist. He took another towel and used it to start drying his hair. Serenity stormed off and covered her face to hide her defeat.

I would call it a win/lose situation

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" he asked innocently. She looked at him with rage. She wanted rip the fake halo from his head.

"Why are you prancing around the room naked?!"

I don't see a problem here.

"I'm not naked! I have boxers on now" he said nonchalant, standing in front of her with navy blue boxers still with a towel on his head, drying his hair.

"You are so irritating!"

"Aw I love you too" he said. She was boiling. A proud look of victory was on his face. "Besides people are going to ask you about it now, I thought I would just give a peek so you know what to say"

"Whatever" she said storming off to the bathroom with her things. Once the door was closed, she tried desperately to erase the flush on her face. She had seen things she never wanted to see.

Are you sure about that?

"Why does he have to be so good looking?" she whispered to herself. She began to re-think about what he was doing. She smirked to herself. How could she be so blind? He's doing the same thing that she's doing to him.

"Two can play at this game" she said.

Oh yes, the fun had only begun.

* * *

Kaiba sat in his bed, reading popular business magazine still shirtless with the soft sheets covering his lower half. He had a smug look on his face. He knew he had gotten under her skin, he had to admit it. He looks good with his shirt off. How could she resist the temptation? He would definitely win this bet. 

Don't be so sure about that, Kaiba

After contemplating his small self-victory, he didn't notice she had emerged from the bathroom. He had smelled the steam from the bathroom and was about to say a sarcastic comment until he laid eyes on her.

She was in nothing but a lace black bra and panties with her hair tied into a side ponytail looking at him with those alluring hazel eyes with lust and seduction.

When will they ever learn?

"I hope you don't mind, I decided to share the bed" she said jumping into the soft bed. Seto tried his best to ignore but kept glancing at her from time to time. She looked at him and his stone cold face looking down at the article in his magazine. She purposely looked over and leaned enough so he would be peaking into her cleavage. He felt his face grow hot.

Gee, I wonder why?

"What'cha doing?" she asked playfully. He swallowed hard.

_'Sneaky little bitch'_

"Reading"

"That's boring; do you like my new bra? I just got it" she said backing away from him a bit to showcase her small subtle breast to the CEO. Kaiba blushed even harder.

"I..."

"You should feel the material, it's made from the best lace in the world" she said grabbing his hand and putting it against her breast. He froze instantly.

"Isn't it soft?" she asked, egging him on, helping him to move his hand in a circular motion however his hand soon found a will of his own.

_'Hentai!!'_ his mind screamed. He fought his perverted thoughts to release his hand from her sultry grip. He was going to have a heart attack after tonight.

"I'm going to sleep" he said tossing the magazine aside and cutting the lights. He laid his pillow facing away from her. She smirked at his defeat. She crawled over and whispered into his ear.

"Good night puffin" she said and went to sleep.

_'Dear Lord, I have a pet name, shoot me now'_

This was going to be the longest month of his life.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, I've been working on so many things that I forgot about my fics for a minute.I'm working on two new stories as we speak that we will be up pretty soon plus I'm thinking about writing a short Christmas story but I don't know what pairing to do it for. Maybe I'll do more than one, I'm not sure yet. If you have any ideas that you want me to perhaps to the story feel free to tell me. I already used someone's idea for a song but I'm keeping it a secret. :)**

**Reviews make me update faster so you might want to do that. Thanks! **


	9. Baby Puffin

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. Seto x Serenity

Chapter 9: Baby Puffin

-

-

It was another peaceful morning in Domino. The sun beamed into the glass window the luxurious hotel suite. Seto Kaiba lay peacefully in his bed sleeping. Contrary to popular belief, the CEO did enjoy sleeping in when he had the chance especially he hardly ever got to do so. His body was tangled in the silky white sheets. There was nothing that could possibly ruin this peaceful morning.

You shouldn't have said.

"WAKE UP PUFFIN!!!" yelled the auburn haired model in his ear. Seto winced and his eyes shot opened. He instantly turned over to Serenity who was smiling innocently. He, on the other hand, was fuming.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he shouted.

"I just thought since I was up on this beautiful morning that my Baby Puffin should be up to?" she said happily getting up and going over to the phone.

"Who said I- wait, what did you just call me?"

"Hold on, Puffin…yes, hello, can I get some buttermilk pancakes with bacon and sausages for two…milk and orange juice….thank you" said Serenity happily and hung up the phone. She looked up and smiled politely.

"I hope what I order for you is fine"

"Yeah it's fine but what did you just call me now?" he said quirking his eyebrow.

"Oh Baby Puffin, that's my new nickname for you unless you just want Puffin" she said walking over to him sitting by his side. She was still in her underwear. He swallowed hard.

"How about Seto given that's my name"

"But that's so boring, if we're going to pretend to be this wonderful 'in-love' couple, you have to put in the work" she said.

"Yeah how about no" he protested.

"Oh c'mon Puffin is such a cute name especially for my boy toy" she said trying to playfully cuddle next. Kaiba gave another sigh and pushed her away. Serenity simply laughed.

There's so much love in this room right now.

"I'm not your boy toy and I'm damn sure not your boy toy!" he said angrily now sitting up in the bed facing her. Serenity looked at him unfaded with innocent puppy dog eyes.

"You can give me a nickname"

"Really?" he said quirking his eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sure, I don't mind but it can't dumb or mean, it has to be cute" she said and smiled. He smirked deviously.

"Baby Puffin is not cute, it's stupid"

"It's cute; it will help you seem more human"

"And that's a good thing?"

"Just pick a nickname" said Serenity rolling her eyes. He could be so exhausting sometimes.

You should talk.

"Fine, I don't know…Honey?" he questioned. She blinked and gave a disgusted face.

"Are you kidding me?! Who says that anymore?! That is so disgustingly dumb, think of something else"

"Fine, Princess" he said with sarcasm.

"I'm not four Kaiba"

"Are you sure about that?

"Whatever, keep going" she said annoyed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He rolled his eyes and pondered for a moment. What horrible nickname could he 'grace' her with so she could shut her up from at least a minute? He wasn't good that this sort of thing, that's for sure. Why can't girls just be called by their name? It was than that he had an idea.

"Red"

How creative.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Red since you have that wonderful hair color of yours, it's perfect and sexy; don't you think?" he said seductively moving closer. Serenity looked at nervously as her eyes dropped to the floor. He noticed the sudden change in her mood. It wasn't because of him, it was because the name. She looked nervous and almost sad.

"You can't call me that" she said nervously.

"What's the matter Wheelerette, did I bring up a bad memory?"

"Just shut up"

"Aw what's the matter, Red? Brining up memories of an ex-boyfriend?" he said with a devious smirk.

Way to play devil's advocate Kaiba.

"I didn't get into your personal life so don't get into mine" said Serenity with venom in her voice. She was officially pissed off.

"You're right, you gave that horribly embarrassing nickname, you said I could call you anything I want as long as it wasn't dumb"

"Yes but I just didn't think you would call me _that_…it's personal, please don't call it" she begged. Her eyes were now soft and pleading. Kaiba grinned even more.

"Not so cunning anymore when your defenses are down, he must have really fucked you over didn't he-"

"HE WAS AN ASSHOLE JUST LIKE YOU SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. He saw her eyes fill with water and remained unfaded. Kaiba leaned in closer and looked at her with curiosity and smirked.

"Make me" he whispered lustfully. His face was inching closer to hers. He saw a single tear fall from her eyes. He gave a confused look and tried to look deeper. She was truly hurt by this. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked towards the door and glanced back at her.

"Come in!" he shouted. As she heard the door unlock Serenity quickly grabbed tissue from her nightstand and wiped away her tears. She took a deep breath and looked over to the maid rolling their breakfast table over to them who was clearly star stricken by the table.

"Will this do Mr. Kaiba?" she asked politely.

"Yes, is there anything you want Baby?" he asked with smirk looking over his shoulder. Right now, she could've have smacked that smirk right off his face but this was all apart of the game they were playing. It was all apart of the grand act.

"No I'm fine thank you" she said with a smile. A model always comes through under pressure.

We'll see how long that last.

The maid bowed her head in respect and she walked out the room. Once she left, Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed and began to eat his food. Serenity continued to stare at him angered. He didn't even have to manners to apologize to her for hurting but knowing him he didn't even care. She saw the ruthless CEO look over at her still smirking. She was really beginning to hate that smirk.

But how can you hate such a wonderful thing.

"I'm gonna find out the story behind 'Red', after all such a beautiful nickname shouldn't be tainted in bitterness, and your food is getting cold" he said nonchalantly and went back to eating his delicious breakfast. Serenity sighed and shook her head.

'You may have won this time but this isn't over Kaiba, not by a long shot' '

Oh, do I smell a comeback?!

* * *

"Poor thing, no wonder you're so depressed" said Mai walking over to her friend with a cold beverage in both her hands. Serenity, who was in a tank top and boy shorts brushed her hair back into a ponytail and laid back against the soft pillows. Mai sat behind her friend and handed her drink while placing hers on the nightstand and went back to check her Blackberry. Serenity simply sighed. 

"He's such a jerk, I kept asking him to stop and he just kept bugging me, I never thought I would hear that name again, _he _used to call that name" she said depressed.

"I know sweetheart but don't let him get to you, remember you have a month of this publicity tour and you need him as much as he needs you so don't let him get to you… Ayumi Hikaru booked you for her Fashion Show in Kyoto this Friday for her new spring dresses" she said checking her e-mails on her PDA.

"Oh that's great, she always has great after parties" said the red head slightly happier.

"You're on the front page of every tabloid and newspaper across Japan – "The Cold Dragon Has Finally Found It's Tamer" reads Japan Post" read Mai snickering.

How appropriate

"Wow I didn't think it would get that much publicity"

Gee, I wonder why?

"Serenity, people think you're banging the world's hottest and richest bachelor in Japan, your hate mail is gonna blow the roof from all his fan girls"

Well at least someone's smart.

"But we don't have sex?"

Models can be so clueless.

"No shit Serenity…but have you been tempted?" she said with a smirk. Serenity's eyes bugled out her head.

"Of course not! Ew!" she screamed blushing.

Liar, liar pants on fire.

"Oh come off it, once you two start playing the sex card it's all over…wait a minute won't you suppose to go with Kaiba to his press conference?"

"No, not this one since it's strictly about his new technology and it would've bored me to tears"

"Plus all those nerds would try to get your number" said Mai laughing. Serenity chuckled and playfully hit her shoulder.

"So are you going to tell him about you-know-who?"

"No, it's none of his business besides after this month, he'll forget all about me" said Serenity quietly and almost saddened.

Oh I forgot the conference is live on the Tech channel, it should be coming on now" she said reaching over to grab the remote and cut the television on. She turned to the channel to see the brunette's face plastered on the small screen engrossed in conversation about his software. Serenity's eyes only focused immediately on him, noticing the way his eyes shined when he talked about something he deeply cared about or how gorgeous his brown hair looked when the light shined on it. God, he was gorgeous.

Hey, aren't we supposed to be hating him! Make up your mind girl!

_"Mr. Kaiba, reports and photos have shown you were with supermodel Serenity Wheeler last night at the Victoria Secret Fashion Show, were you her date?"_

_"I think that's obvious but yes, I was"_

_"Are you two dating exclusively?"_

_"Ms. Wheeler is a very charming woman and she has caught my interest"_

_"So does this mean you two are an official couple?"_

_"I guess you can say that"_

_"If she's watching right now would you like to say anything to her?"_

_"She knows I love you very deeply and I can't wait to see"_

"He is such a great actor, I didn't think he could act so sweet" said Mai. Serenity simply rolled her eyes and continued to enjoy her drink.

"Asshole"

* * *

Ok here's another chapter like promised. My friend gave me the idea of calling Seto 'puffin' and I thought it was so cute so I couldn't resist. I also have great news! I am starting a website for people to post original artwork, stories, and poetry. It's still in the planning stages so message to tell me if you're interested. Speard the work and review! 


	10. You're Cute when You're Not

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. [Seto x Serenity

Chapter 10: You're Cute when You're Not…

-

-

_God, I'm tired_

Serenity lay on the bed of her beautiful Kyoto suite overlooking the beautiful grand skyline. She was beat. She was out all night last night in the Ayumi Hikaru Fashion Show and then went straight to the after party but thankfully today one of her few days off. She smiled in remembrance on how she and Kaiba flirted back and forth through the whole party and neither planned to give up. The press and guests at the party had a field day of course. She didn't understand the games they played sometimes but before she knew it, she always caught herself flirting with him. She knew she wanted to win the bet with Mai but this was over-the-top. She couldn't lie; he was smoking hot even if he was a cunt 99 of the time. It was apart of the bargain she made but it was only for one month and then they would go their separate ways. She wasn't sure if she was going to be happy about that.

Aw she's missing him already.

Serenity looked over to her side to see no one was there which means the stuffy CEO must've ran off somewhere but it didn't matter, she couldn't stand his presence sometimes. He was so infuriating and arrogant it was unbearable. How can one man be so conceited?!

Um because he's Seto fucking Kaiba! Duh!

Serenity turned to her side and noticed that he left his precious PDA. She smiled deviously as she took the small device into her hands and began to snoop around in his files.

"Let's get to know Mr. Kaiba shall we?" she said to herself.

She began to rummage through his e-mails.

Boring.

Boring.

Boring.

She went through his contacts.

Boring.

Boring.

Boring.

This man was as dull as they could get.

Well what did you expect, P. Diddy's number on speed dial?!

Serenity sighed as she grew increasingly more bored with the phone until she reached his music files which she suspected he had none but dealing with this whole experience she realized there were always surprises lurking each corner.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed as she as she looked at the song list. She decided to look at one and press play.

_This is why I'm Hot _

_This is why I'm Hot  
This is why Uh_

_This is why  
This is why I'm Hot (Uh)  
This is why I'm Hot__Whoo_

_This is why I'm Hot  
This is why_

_This is why  
This is why I'm Hot_

_I'm hot cause I'm fly (fly)  
You ain't cause you're not (Mims)  
This is why _

_This is why  
This is why I'm hot _

_This is why I'm hot_

"Wow he really likes rap music, I'm impressed"

Just as her fun was only beginning, the man of the hour had stumbled into the room.

3…2…1

"Have you seen my- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE?!" he shouted running over to her.

Just in time.

"Oh no you don't" she said playfully getting off the bed and running from him like a young school girl. Kaiba grew annoyed very quickly as he kept chasing her. They both stopped when he tackled on the soft mattress. She laughed hysterically.

"Alright, alright, here but I don't know why you're so ashamed. I love rap music too as you can from my answer tone" she said laughing.

"It's none of business what I like and who gave you permission to go into my phone, that's invading my privacy!" he exclaimed.

"Oh please, you're the one who left it on the bed, c'mon you're human, you like music; you can tell me what you like"

"…Why should I? I don't have to explain myself to you" said the CEO coldly. Serenity simply rolled her eyes.

"It's not explaining yourself, it's getting to know someone, and I promise if you play along I'll stop bothering you for the rest of the day" she said giving him the sweetest look ever. He sighed knowing he couldn't that.

"Fine"

"Great! I'll go first, I really like American music like T.I and Young Jeezy but I really love rock music like Green Day and Linkin Park"

"You like Linkin Park?" he asked surprised. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Yeah I love them, when they came to Japan last summer I got V.I.P passes, it was awesome!"

"I just can't believe you like them, you don't seem like the kind of person who likes that stuff" said Kaiba emotionlessly. Serenity looked down as if the statement had slightly hurt her.

"You shouldn't judge people their cover, everyone thinks that because I'm a model I'm some bimbo but there's so much more to me than modeling, I just wish people would see that"

"It's hard when you're the only one that can see true reflection"

"Yeah…I guess I should say sorry"

"For what?" he asked confused.

"Yesterday with my whole outburst about the name thing, you were right, my ex-boyfriend called by that name…it was in the past and I shouldn't have acted like that…besides you're not going to do it I might as will" said Serenity sadly.

"Guessing that wasn't a pleasant" he said smugly. She simply smirked getting his sarcasm. She rolled her eyes and continued her story.

It was Valon-"

"Valon! Are you kidding me?!! You actually went out with that motorcycle freak!" he exclaimed.

Is that a tad bit of jealousy we smell Kaiba?

"Yeah Joey convinced to go out with him since him and Valon had become good friends after the whole love triangle ended. He was actually a pretty sweet guy. I loved riding him motorcycle even he scared me by going too fast, he would always do the sweetest things for me. About 5 months into dating, he had gotten racing deal with Japan's National Team"

"What happened?"

"He started to grow distant and hardly spend time with me. He became a narcissistic jerk-off who wasn't pleasant to be around. One day when I went to his house since I hadn't seen him in a week and I caught having sex with a random girl…It just broke my heart"

"I'm sorry:

"It's whatever…sometimes love isn't meant to be, that's why I don't take the crap from guys in this stupid industry. I love my job but sometimes it really does hurt you in more ways than one" she said cocking her head to the side. Her red locks move with the wind slightly. He had to admit, she looked rather cute right now.

Hey, focus here!

"You know…you're pretty cute when you not acting like a dick" she said with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes and stood up.

Well that was random.

"I'm not cute and I'm definitely not a dick…and gimme me my phone" he said coldly, grabbing the phone out her petite hands and walked out the room. She kept smiling.

"Maybe not a dick…but definitely cute"

Do I smell a hint of love in the air?

* * *

"My, my aren't we a little cheery today?" said Mai walking over to her friend sitting on her large lavish couch watching television in her loft. Ever since Serenity came back from the hotel with Kaiba she had been rather happy, too happy. It was as if she was enjoying his company.

Well what would give you that idea?

Mai noticed that Serenity was in a rather giddy mood so she decided to have some fun with her auburn haired best friend.

"So do you want to hear your schedule for the week?"

"Sure" said Serenity happily leaning over to see what she wrote down.

Oh yeah she was happy.

"Alright tomorrow is the 14th and that's the day of the Japan WM magazine shoot then you have the Hamasaki Fashion Show and…I have some news for you" said the blonde with a smirk.

"What is it, Mai?"

"How are you about posing for Maxim?" she asked. with a slight hint of nervousness. Serenity's eyes widened in disbelief at what her friend had just said.

I guess that means no.

"You're joking right?" she cried excitedly.

Or not.

"No, Maxim called me this morning and expressed interest for you being on the cover; they did their annual countdown of the hottest girls in the country and you're number one and they want to do a cover story"

"Seriously?!!"

"They're waiting for an answer so what should I tell them? They need one soon"

"Tell them hell yeah I want to do it! I can't believe this is happening" she said excitedly.

"I know but Joey's going to flip, he's going to be here on the 29th for the World of Fashion Bash in Tokyo with the rest of the gang"

"Oh he's going to flip but it will be great seeing him and the gang, maybe I can I use Yami to make Seto jealous" said Serenity with mischief. Mai simply rolled her eyes.

"Tea won't let you get two feet Yami and that reminds me, you were in a rather chipper mood when you came in so what did he do?"

"Nothing…"

"I mean it's not like he's attractive or anything I mean he's just a complete dick-"

"No he's not I mean he has his tendencies but deep down he's a really cool guy I mean he has great taste in music and is a good listener when he's in the mood but still you shouldn't call him that" said Serenity in a rather harsh manner. Mai's eyes widened as a huge smile appeared on her smile.

"What?" asked the redhead cluelessly.

"You like him?!" she exclaimed happily.

"No, no you misunderstand-"

"Don't even try it, you fell in love with the tin man who doesn't his heart" said Mai in triumph.

"Whatever" said Serenity. She got off the couch and went into her room. Mai sat on the couch laughing quietly.

_'This is getting really interesting'_

You have no idea.

* * *

**Ok another chapter as promised. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I kind of forgot about it and I just remembered it about a few days ago. Anyways I can't guartnee a quick update for next time but I'm still adjusting the next chapter. It may take me forever but I promise to finish this story, I will not let another story fell to the waste side! Plus, I'm working on three stories at one time including a remake to "Visions of Love" which I am very happy about. Until the next time! L8ter!**

**P.S - If you haven't check out my new website called 1000 Miles in Search of Paradise through my homepage link. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Did He Just Faint?

Winner

Rating: T Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: AU. There were many women that competed for his heart but there was red- head that the CEO had desired but this girl would prove to be his toughest challenge, a girl who was just as stubborn and witty as he was. Seto x Serenity

Chapter 11: Did He Just Faint?

-

"Mr. Kaiba, our sells have increased by 150 and the pre-orders the virtual reality gaming software keeps growing, the publicity for you and your girlfriend has gained the company much attention. Sir?"

Kaiba stared at his employee unfazed by every single word that had came out his mouth and was much more intrigued by the pen in his hand. Sometimes he wondered why he even hired him! He couldn't stand him to be honest but the man did know what he was doing…to a certain degree that is.

Let's be honest. Who can you stand?

"Sir, are you listening?"

Kaiba looked up and stared blankly at the nervous executive.

"Sir?"

"Richard."

"Yes?"

"Get out" said the CEO calmly.

"Um, yes but I just-"

"Get. Out."

"Right away" muttered the frightened executive, fearing for his life. The CEO had that effect on people. Is there any hope for this man?

Apparently not.

Kaiba sighed and continued his thoughts which were on a certain red headed model. He couldn't help it. He even noticed that today was the 19th which meant his arrangement with the fiery vixen was going to end soon. He couldn't deny that apart of him didn't want her to leave. She had this defiance about her that he admired – not too mention he loved her ass.

Men can be so stupid sometimes.

"Hey big brother"

Kaiba looked toward the door to see Mokuba walking in his office with a mischievous grin on his face. This was never a good sign already.

"Seto, why didn't you tell me that Serenity was hot?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well my friend's brother works for Maxim magazine and he got me the advanced copy of next month's issue and I think you're gonna like it" said the young teenager holding the CEO the magazine. He reluctantly took it from his younger brother's hands and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please like this magazine can do- Oh…My…God!" said Kaiba whose eyes were now bulging out his head.

His pretend girlfriend was on the cover in sky blue lingerie showcasing a cartoon Blue Eyes White Dragon tattoo on her lower back. She looked utterly gorgeous.

For the first time ever, Seto Kaiba was speechless.

"See Maxim isn't so bad, she was voted number one on their annual Maxim Hot 100, some of the most famous women in Japan on that list and she got the top spot…Seto?" said Mokuba.

Mokuba noticed his brother drooling all over Serenity's, staring at her exotic body mindlessly while not listening to anything his little brother had to say.

_'Wow Seto is human'_ he thought.

Yeah it surprises us too.

"There's more of her inside" said the raven haired boy. _'If you could stop drooling for a minute'_

Kaiba hastily scurried through meaningless pages until he reached another picture of her. This time she was topless on being covered by her thing petite arms with the most innocent yet seductive look on her face. She looked beautiful, ready to be ravished.

"See, I told you she looks-"

The young boy was interrupted by a loud thud on the floor. When Mokuba looked behind the desk, he saw that his older brother had fallen out his chair and fainted.

"Roland! I'm gonna need some help in here!" he yelled from the office. He looked back at the unconscious elder Kaiba and shook his head.

"You're so hopeless Big Brother"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're walking around your house in panic because you're afraid your little boyfriend won't like the pictures?" asked Mai trying to understand her friend's sanity. She couldn't believe Serenity, her so-called "I don't need a man" best friend was going crazy for a boy. What was happening here? 

The world has finally come to its end.

"I wouldn't say I'm scared just curious, maybe I should call-"

"For what? Why do you care what he thinks, it's not like you did it for- Oh My God, you didn't?!" exclaimed the blonde. Serenity looked at her nervously.

"I may have done it just to see his reaction"

"What?!"

"It was the perfect plan, I bet he's probably drooling over them as we speak" she said with her usually confidence returning. The super model is back in action.

"Or maybe he's snuggling up with another hottie" said Mai with an evil grin on her lips. Serenity's mouth dropped open, appalled at her best friend's statement.

How dare she!

"H-he's n-n-not that kind…kind of…of-"

"Guy? Serenity he's a guy and that's what matters and who knows he may have someone else he's after, you are only temporary" said the blonde.

"He wouldn't-"

Just as the talented model was about to finish her statement, she was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She hastily went over to answer it and placed it to her ear.

"Aw it's your boyfriend!"

"Shut up! Hi, who am I speaking to?" asked Serenity innocently.

Oh how looks can be deceiving.

"Hi, you must the famous Serenity, I'm Mokuba, Seto's brother, my um…brother wants to meet with you at the mansion…for a um…last minute project"

"Really? Well ok Mai and I will be right over"

"Thanks Serenity"

"You're welcome, bye" she said as she hung up her phone and looked her best friend who smiling a little too brightly.

"Off to the Kaiba Mansion then!"

Oh yes, this was going to be a really fun trip.

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave you guys with something. I still plan on finishing on writing however my schedule has been a little tight lately so my updates will be a little slower than I would like. **

**Anyway until the next chapter.**

**See ya! **


End file.
